The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation particularly gas turbine power generation.
Single spool configurations of generators use a high pressure turbine that is connected to a compressor and a synchronous speed generator. Disadvantages of single spool configurations may include a reduction of the power capacity of the gas turbine when ambient temperature increases or when the power grid frequency decreases.
Two spool gas turbine generators typically use a high pressure turbine that is connected to a compressor and a low pressure turbine that is connected to a generator. A disadvantage of using a two spool generator configuration is that there is a slower transient response when desired output of the generator changes. In large systems, a large power turbine spool may be difficult to design and fabricate.